


Close to You

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: After accidentally making telepathic contact, the Doctor and Rose explore the wonders of adding telepathy to their relationship.





	Close to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocolatequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatequeen/gifts).



“What was that?”

Rose popped away from their kiss after feeling an intense  _zing_  flare from temple to temple. It was like getting a bit of static shock on a dry winter’s day… only in her head.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was red-cheeked and scrubbing his hands across his face.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” he mumbled into his palms.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Rose said gently. He sounded utterly miserable.

“No, it isn’t,” he spat. “That was so rude of me, I am so sorry.”

“D’you mind telling me what it was you did that was so rude?” Rose asked, sitting back on his lap as she quirked an eyebrow at him.

The Doctor rubbed his fingers into his eyes before he dropped his hands to trace random patterns against her thigh.

“I’m telepathic,” the Doctor said. “More specifically, I’m a touch telepath. The temples are the most effective conduit for telepathic contact, but honestly, any skin to skin contact will do. And I…”

He sniffed sharply and glanced down to watch his fingers trace circles across her legs.

“That was you?” Rose asked, feeling awed.

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “I’m so sorry. Telepathy among two people is meant to be a consensual process. What I just did… That would be akin to someone coming up to you and kissing you against your will. I’m so sorry.”

“Well, you stealing a kiss is much different from a random bloke snogging me on the street,” she said, trying to lighten the situation. But the Doctor still kept his eyes downcast, so Rose tried again. “Doctor, it’s all right. It was an accident, yeah? Did your species, um, did they use telepathy during, um…”

Rose trailed off, and instead gestured awkwardly between the two of them.

“Not exactly,” the Doctor said. “Mostly because Time Lords didn’t engage in sexual intercourse. But yes, there was a telepathic component to some relationships. But it was still a mutual exchange of telepathy.”

Rose stroked her fingers through his hair gently for a few minutes as she tried to word her next thought, but then she eventually blurted out, “Do you want a telepathic component to our relationship?”

The Doctor finally glanced up at her, and his eyes were wide and dark as he said, “What we have been doing has been more than enough.”

Rose frowned. “You didn’t answer my question. Do you want a telepathic connection with me?”

She watched his Adam’s apple bob in his throat for a few seconds before he whispered, “Yeah. But it’s okay that we don’t. Honestly, Rose. What we’ve been doing has been utterly fantastic.”

Rose nodded and bit her lip. That zing she felt in her head earlier had passed too quickly for her to get a sense of how it really felt, and she was curious. And the Doctor obviously wanted to incorporated telepathy into their relationship…

“Could we try it?” Rose asked shyly, picking a piece of nonexistent lint from his shirt.

His breath hitched, and his hands clenched into fists on her thighs.

“We don’t have to,” he said hoarsely. “Really, Rose.”

“But you want it,” Rose said simply. “I want to try it. For you.”

The Doctor blinked up at her for a few seconds, before he exhaled slowly and nodded. His hands trembled as he raised them to cradle her cheeks. Her skin seemed to thrum where he was touching it, but she wasn’t sure if he was activating his telepathy, or if her skin was buzzing in anticipation.

“Do I have to do anything?” she asked nervously.

“No, I’ll do all the work,” he answered. “I’m going to place my fingertips to your temples, and you’ll feel a sort of pressure. It shouldn’t hurt, but if it does, you must tell me immediately. Then the pressure will eventually fade as I establish the telepathic link. And remember, any thoughts you don’t want me to see, just imagine a door and put those thoughts behind the door, and I promise I won’t look.”

“You can see whatever you want,” Rose said immediately, covering his hands with hers. “I don’t want to hide from you, Doctor.”

His lips suddenly crashed against hers, and she gasped in surprise before she relaxed into the kiss. But as soon as it began, he pulled them out of the kiss.

“You are incredible,” he rasped, resting his forehead against hers. “Truly amazing.”

Rose grinned, feeling giddy at the compliment. Then she felt his fingertips come to rest at her temples, and she sucked in a breath of nervous anticipation.

“Ready?” he whispered, his breath fanning across her lips.

“Yeah,” she replied, letting her eyes flutter shut.

As the Doctor described, she felt a pressure at her temples that she first thought was him pressing his fingertips harder against her head, but it soon felt like the pressure was coming from within her skull.

The pressure then softened and faded, and Rose was left feeling like she was wrapped in a warm blanket on a cold day.

_Feels good, doesn’t it?_

Rose gasped as she heard the Doctor’s voice coming from inside her head. It was the most peculiar sensation. It was as if the words were a living, breathing thing, brushing against her and becoming part of her very being.

_Ah, yeah, it takes a bit of getting used to._

His words were tinged with apology, but she tried to figure out how to tell him he didn’t need to be sorry, because it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Happiness burned through her, and she gasped. Could he understand her emotions?

_Yes, Rose, I can understand everything you’re thinking and feeling. Just as you can understand everything I’m thinking and feeling._

Rose focused on the second presence that paradoxically did and didn’t belong in her head. It was warm and bright and Rose gravitated closer to it, wanting more, as she tried to figure out how to speak to him.

_You are speaking to me, Rose. More stream of consciousness than you would if we weren’t connected like this, but you are talking to me. Stop overthinking it._

Rose inhaled deeply, and she opened her eyes. Dark brown eyes were looking at her, and they were filled with so much warmth and happiness and love. Wait… love?

_Yes, Rose,_  he said, sounding choked. The Doctor brushed his fingertips along her cheek and down her jaw before he cradled the back of her neck to guide them in for a kiss.

Rose gasped as she felt exactly how good kissing was. Kissing him always felt bloody brilliant, and like she never wanted to stop, but her entire body seemed to ache with pleasure and love.

_It’s a feedback loop,_  the Doctor explained, pulling back with a smirk.  _The pleasure you experience when we kiss is being doubled by the pleasure I feel when we kiss. And that combined pleasure builds as we both add to it._

Rose couldn’t think of anything but how brilliant it felt to be in his lap, in his arms, and sitting against the hard bulge at the front of his trousers. She moaned as her senses became consumed with heat and need, and she sloppily pressed her lips to his as she rocked against him.

_Rose!_  he gasped.  _Rose, I’m going to break our connection. We’re going too far. It’s too much._

“No!” she protested, even as she felt the spark of energy inside her fade. She shuddered as pressure built against her temples, pressing out and out until it was finally gone, and she was left in her own mind.

“I’m sorry,” the Doctor said unsteadily, panting. “Blimey, Rose.”

“What did I do?” she asked quietly, feeling embarrassed.

“Nothing,” he promised. He pressed his tongue to the back of his teeth and amended, “Well, you were being your usual sexy self. And you aren’t a trained telepath. Which is fine! Honestly, it is. But because you don’t know how to shield your thoughts, you were projecting your arousal at me unchecked, and… well…”

The Doctor glanced down at his erection, and his cheeks were bright red.

“Oh.” Rose chewed on her lip as she tried not to let the rejection overwhelm her. “Don’t you want to?”

“Yes!” he said immediately. “Yes, I do. But honestly, Rose, at the rate we were going, I wouldn’t have lasted another minute. You felt so good, love.”

Rose smiled bashfully, and said, “Well, I guess you’ll have to teach me how to do better next time. Oh, and how to talk to you in my head.”

“I already told you, we were talking,” he reminded. “I could hear every thought you had. It will take a bit of practice, but you’ll eventually get better at focusing your inner voice until it feels like we’re having a direct conversation in your head. And there are telepathic barriers we can build up so you’re not projecting every single thought and emotion. But it’ll take practice.”

The Doctor’s cheeks flamed even redder. “If you want to, that it.”

“I do,” she said immediately. “That was amazing. I definitely want to try that again.”

The Doctor smiled shyly. “Good. I’m glad you enjoyed that. Telepathic intimacy is the height of all intimacy. I’m honored, Rose, that you wanted to share that with me.”

Rose beamed at him, and she cradled his cheeks in her palms. She rubbed at the apples of his cheeks as she murmured, “Of course I did. That was beautiful, Doctor. And I’m eager to try that again. I’m also eager to get back to what we started. And if you want… I’m ready for us to take the next step.”

The Doctor’s throat worked for a few seconds before he whispered, “Yeah. I’m ready, too.” After sharing in her mind, the Doctor found himself aching to share in her body, and to share his with her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he captured her lips in his before they readied themselves to make love together for the first time.


End file.
